The Problem
by hailey22
Summary: what happens when Kikyo goes to a hypnotizing school? what happens when Kagome thinks she's in love with Koga? and the only way to save her is for inuyasha to tell her he loves her? will she be domed to love a man she doesn't love or love a man she does love? read and find out. my first fanfic. Please R&R! discontinued!
1. Chapter 1:The ad

**I do not own Inuyasha. T-T**

**Chapter 1: the ad**

Kikyo was walking down the street thinking about the recent events. "Damn that girl", she said as she kicked a rock, "why does she always have to ruin my life! I wish there was something I could do to ruin her life!" she looked over at a telephone post an saw an ad. It said:

_**Do you wish you could do something more? Do you wish to control people? Well I have a solution for you! Come by the address below and enroll in a school to learn about hypnotizing!**_

_**2539 second st.**_

_**For more info call 375-2742**_

'_This has to be a sign!'_ Kikyo grabbed the flyer and ran to the address. When she got there an old woman with an eye patch greeted her. The old women looked at the women in front of her and smiled. "Hello. My name is Kaede."

_**sorry it's so short i can't think of anything. if you have ideas pm me thanks. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2:Learning & new love

**Chapter 2: Learning & new love**

**I do not own Inuyasha T-T**

Kikyo looked at the women with a smirk on her face. 'She cannot be the teacher that would be impossible' Kikyo laughed at the idea of such an old teacher. "Hello, my name is Kikyo. I have come to learn hypnotizing from the teacher. Where is he/she?"

The old women looked at the girl and said with a smile on her face, "you have just met the teacher."

Kikyo looked with a surprised look on her face. 'This surely cannot be the teacher' "um…. so you are the teacher?" she said with a sheepish grin.

"yes I am" Kaede said, " I can see you want to learn but are you willing to put your heart and soul into it?"

"Yes I am. I want to learn how to control people to do my bidding." Kikyo said with an evil look on her face.

"Yes, but I should tell you first that the person you hypnotized can be broken by the one they love"

"I think I will take my chances."

In a meadow

Kagome and Inuyasha are having a picnic. The flowers are blooming all around them and the birds are singing. The bees are working, and the trees are swaying. Both Kagome and Inuyasha think this is a perfect first date.

"Inuyasha"

"Yah"

"Why wont you tell me your feelings?" Kagome said with a frown. Her And Inuyasha have known each other for a long time and he never told her his feelings.

"Keh" Inuyasha said in a rude way, "I told you I'm not the mushy type."

Kagome, felling hurt, got up and started running away when someone grabbed her hand. She slowly turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at her.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Inuyasha said while tightening his grippe.

"I'm going home" she said on the verge of tears.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I know you do not love me since you cannot tell me your fellings. I will not play more games Inuyasha. Now _**SIT!**_" she walked off and turned around to see Inuyasha in an Inuyasha sized crater.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R! :D**


	3. AN: IMPORTANT!

sorry this isn't an update. I need to know. should this be inuyashaxkikyo and KagomexKouga or inuyashaxkagome and kikyoxKouga? message me. also i have a poll so you can also do that. :D if no one does this i wont update anymore!


	4. the plan

I do not own inuyasha

Chapter 3: the plan

Three weeks later:

Kikyo was walking down the street when she saw HIM. Inuyasha on his knees with flowers and chocolates. She couldn't believe her eyes! He had never done that before! Now he's doing this for some… some…. HAG!

"Inuyasha if you will not tell me your feelings then I will not take you back." Kagome said with an angry look on her face.

"Please Kagome I'm begging you! Please!" Inuyasha said pleading with her.

"No!"

Just then Kagome noticed Kikyo. She scowled at her. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kagome said. Kikyo got mad but decided to play it cool.

"I'm just here to talk to inuyasha." Kikyo said with an evil grin on her face, "come here Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha went over to her. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy!" he said while pointing to Kagome.

"Well I can make your little problem disappeared" she said with an evil smirk.

Inuyasha knowing the smirk anywhere looked at her and asked, "What's the catch?"

"Oh there is no catch silly just two people helping each other."

"I don't know," he said as he looked at an impatient Kagome, "O-ok"

"Good", she writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to him, "give this to her and she will remember why she fell in love with you"

"Ok" Inuyasha walks across the street and gets ready to give the piece of paper to Kagome when Kouga walks by.

"Hey beautiful" He said with a sexy smile.

"Hey Kouga" Kagome said with a grin. Inuyasha noticed this and got mad. If she couldn't be his then no one could. He gave her the piece of paper and she read it. It said:

Dear Kagome,

This cannot work out. I'm sorry. Say these words and I will be at your side. : D

_Hush duff huff _

Hope you have a good life.

-Inuyasha

She looked at the note with tears in her eyes. _I can't believe he would just break up with me in a note. Wait? Aren't we already broken up? I'm confused._

Kikyo seeing this all happen was thrilled. She couldn't believe it was working! She walked over to Kagome and yelled, "Pause!" everything paused. The streets were silent and the lights stopped blinking. _Perfect! _She thought. She went up to Kagome and whispered, "You don't love inuyasha you love Kouga. You and Kouga are engaged and are happy. You never even heard of a guy named inuyasha." Then she walked up to Kouga and did the same. The one mistake she did was she didn't say anything to Inuyasha. She went back to where she was and yelled, "Play!" every thing started again.

"Huh? What just happened?" Kagome said confused.

"I don't know babe." Kouga said. Inuyasha looked at him.

_Did he just call her babe? _"Uh what's going on?" Kagome looked at hi and smiled. _Good she's in love with me again!_

"You must be with the wedding planner! Oh we have so much to go over!" He looked puzzled. She turned to Kouga, "Oh I lost my engagement ring! I need to find it!"

"Ok maybe you dropped it?"

"Yah yah maybe…"

_Wait she's engaged now? _"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"What do you mean Kagome? You known me for 4 years!"

"Are you…. Miroku?"

"No I'm Inuyasha! You love me and I love you! Please remember!"

"No don't know an inuyasha. Oh your that bum who sleeps in the basement. Eeewwww get away from me!"

Inuyasha was shocked! All he could do was watch the love of his life walk away. He turned to Kikyo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

**oohhhh! Sorry it took me so lng to update just with all the projects and today there was a fire ugh just so stressful. Whatever. Just please review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i am discontinuing the story! Up for adoption! So message me if you want it!


	6. Chapter 6

I've decided to continue so I will put a new chapter up soon!

XOXO


End file.
